Okami
by AlQaholic
Summary: The one-armed wolf walks alone... or so he thought. Emma saves Sekiro from Shura and certain death.


**A/N: This story takes place after the Immortal Severance ending**

**EDIT 1 (6/29/2019): Hey, guys, this is just a notice that I changed the fic up somewhat. Just couple of things, that's all, to make sure the story was a bit more to my liking and add a bit more meat to it in addition. I may change it again in the future if I come up with anything I consider better draft.**

**EDIT 2 (6/30/2019): More new stuff! I think the story has improved more with these changes.**

**EDIT 3 (7/2/2019): Same as EDIT 2**

**EDIT 4 (3/24/2020): Small addition to the dialogue and added a few extra details.**

* * *

The cool night air of Ashina's forests wafted throughout the trees as the last of the sun's rays fell behind the horizon, blanketing the land in a silvery darkness. Fireflies floated about, flickering softly in the night sky. The area was deserted of all souls except for one. A single shinobi, alone and silent amongst a cliff of trees, who gazed with eyes of hardened stone out into the great distance. Dark leaves brushed past his feet as the breeze quietly hummed along. The magnificent view in front of him seemed to bring with it a modicum of comfort. Next to him sat a small lantern which cast it's soft glow onto the shinobi's face, revealing his hair scarred by ashen white on one side.

The shinobi glanced down at his prosthetic hand, an artifice stained with age and arduous use alike. Though the device may have not been important to anyone else, it was very much so to him. It held great meaning. He'd had it for a while now. In the time since he'd acquired it, it had always remained there on his arm, a permanent reminder of who he was, or rather, who he had become, and he furrowed his brow in consideration of it. In the past, the shinobi had gone by many names—some of them given by his enemies, and others, allies—but from this point forward, he had decided that, to any who opposed him, he would now be known as Sekiro... the one-armed wolf.

Sekiro, known to his more closer acquaintances as simply Wolf, clenched his prosthetic hand studiously. It was an exact replica of the human arm, perfect in every way and fitted with a variety of mechanisms that had allowed Wolf to defeat his enemies. While it bore a number of cuts and was discolored in some spots by blood and oil, there was no question that it had been impeccably maintained by the Sculptor, the very man and also shinobi who had passed the artifact down to him. It'd never failed Wolf once during battle, and he was grateful for that, but he would have to take care of the device himself now as the Sculptor was gone. For a man who had showed him such hospitality, Wolf's only regret was that he could not have provided the Sculptor with a more peaceful death than one by the blade. Although he wished he would've not have been the one to do it, the Sculptor had asked Wolf to grant him this one act of mercy on his behalf. It would've be an insult to refuse, considering that the mysterious man had saved his life.

Perhaps there was a silver lining to how things had ended between the two of them. He had learned something from their skirmish. As Wolf's father, Owl, used to frequently say, one often knows another best once they face each other in battle. His father was right. In retrospect, if there was one thing Wolf knew, it was that the Sculptor's transformation into Shura served as a warning to him. The more he thought about it, the more it all made sense. Wolf realized that he and the Sculptor were one in the same, both as shinobi and as people. They both possessed similar pasts of hardship. If becoming a demon was all that awaited him if he succumbed to all the death and suffering he had faced, then he must never allow himself to do so as the Sculptor did. He needed to be stronger. But still... even now, Wolf could feel his humanity slipping away piece by piece, day by day, and he was helpless to stop it. What was there left for him? He had lost so many people on his journey to this point and his life had held little meaning other than killing in it. Lady Butterfly... Owl... Even Kuro was gone. He had no purpose anymore. He had lost what little he had when Kuro died. He had done his duty, and yet, where had that gotten him? Here... Alone and festering in his own neglect.

Despite his pain, Wolf held no regrets. He would do it all again if he had to. Even though he was without it now, Kuro had given his life a measure of hope, and that was more than he could ever ask for. Wolf supposed that such an unhappy ending for him was an inevitablity of the shinobi way; it was a shinobi's duty to serve their master and sacrifice no matter the consequences for themselves, but accepting that thought didn't help to stop the pain like he thought it would. The void was still there and it wouldn't go away anytime soon. He supposed it was because, deep down, in the shadowed depths of his heart, he knew that all he had remaining were his skills, and all he ever knew, all he had ever known and trained for was how to kill. He would most certainly abuse that fact if he turned to Shura. Perhaps, there was one upside to his knowledge, however. One thing... He knew exactly how to make it quick and painless.

What could stop the pain of knowing there was nothing left for you?

Wolf gazed down at his sword, Kusabimaru. He had endured much up to this point and had fulfilled his duty as a shinobi. The sword symbolized this. Tentatively, he grasped the hilt of the sword with his prosthetic hand for one last time, unsheathing the blade and revealing it in all its deadly glory. It had gotten him this far, and he was grateful for that.

Was this the extent of his life?

Wolf closed his eyes for a brief moment and steadied himself as he took his last, final breaths. Death by the sword was not befitting of a shinobi nor was it easy on the eyes as well. Wolf smoothly sheathed his blade in one fluid motion, opting for something he'd brought along in his pocket instead. Wolf proceeded to pull out a small scrap of paper with a secret shinobi drug in the depression at the center. Blue in color, Wolf stared quietly at the arcane powder, a grim determination on his face. He knew not what it was, only that it would kill him quickly and painlessly, and that was enough for him. With Kuro gone, their mutual immortality having been severed by Wolf's own hand, the shinobi knew for sure that this time his death would be permanent. Standing there, staring at the powder, it was as if he instantly understood everything the Sculptor had said to him during their interactions. It was this or Shura. He would rather die than turn into Shura. Even in his final moments, Wolf was reluctant to show any weakness, although it was for his own sake this time and not another's.

Clenching his fist, Wolf's brow furrowed and his smoldering eyes hardened back into stone. He began to raise the drug towards his lips.

The forest air hung heavy with silence as Wolf committed to the act. This was what he had come here to do. He took some solace in the fact that this would be over swiftly. All the pain... It would all be gone in an instant as he could finally die for real. He could already taste the sweet relief of death on his tongue. Things were better this way. He wouldn't be at risk of turning into Shura anymore, he couldn't hurt anyone else, and he would finally have the release he had been seeking from this nightmare.

Wolf braced himself. Just then, right as the drug was about to touch his lips and seal his fate, the shinobi suddenly heard a familiar, feminine voice call out to him from the back of his mind. No, wait. Wolf pulled himself from his thoughts. It was coming from behind him! Someone was here? The familiar voice froze his blood, and Wolf instantly stopped what he was doing. He didn't identify it immediately, but it was familiar enough to realize that it belonged to someone he knew! He quickly and discreetly crumpled up the paper containing the blue drug and tossed it over the cliff's edge, never to be seen again. It disappeared into the darkness.

"Wolf..." the feminine voice called out again.

Now focusing on it, Wolf could instantly recognize the voice. He turned around, and, as he expected, it was none other than Emma's, the highly talented doctor and disciple of Dogen who also happened to be one of Wolf's closer acquaintances. She was making her way up the unlit path to where he was standing. Despite it being quite dark out in the forest, Wolf fortunately possessed the sharp eyes of a shinobi, so he could read the expression on Emma's face even though it was currently being veiled in shadows by the night. Had she seen anything? He detected no signs of concern or shock on her face. Not the slightest hint. Good, it seems she hadn't. Coming under the lantern's glow, she approached him where he was standing at the cliff's edge.

To say the least, Wolf was a little puzzled by her inconvenient appearance. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"Master Wolf... Pardon my sudden intrusion, but I came to join you. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Emma said with no particular tone in her voice.

"No. I was just enjoying the view..." Wolf said nonchalantly. He didn't want to find out how she'd react if she discovered what he had been doing. Perhaps he should've picked a place that wasn't so close to the Sculptor's temple.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Emma asked.

"Not at all."

"Wonderful," Emma said. She smiled and placed herself at Wolf's side. "I figured you might want some company."

"Your company is appreciated," Wolf assured her, not trying to arouse suspicion. Although Wolf didn't notice, his brow had become a slightly less furrowed in light of her actions. It wasn't a surprise, though, really. He'd always regarded Emma as the considerate type; she was a doctor after all, and such qualities would be in keeping with one.

In front of them, the cliff from where they overlooked gave way to a stretch of lush Ashina wilderness that was cut through by a river. The breathtaking view had no trouble holding their hushed attention. By now, the moon was already bright and full, and, like some guardian of the night, it hung high up in the darkened sky, a place dotted by stars and a distant galaxies, as it illuminated the whole landscape, seemingly as if it was just for them.

"I must admit, it's a bit late for someone like me to be sightseeing, but the view from here is quite beautiful." Emma spoke up.

"It is..." Wolf said, shifting in his feet. He was truly a man of few words, and, being a shinobi, of keen observation as well. Glancing over at Emma, he noticed she was holding something in her hand. It looked to be a bottle of sake and not the cheap kind either. It couldn't be for him, could it? "Is that for me?" Wolf asked curiously, eyeing the bottle.

"Oh..." Emma chuckled to herself. Flustered, she suddenly glanced down at the bottle, realizing she had forgotten about it. "Yes... I was just so stunned by the view that I forgot to tell you. I brought sake in case you got thirsty standing out here," Emma said, conjuring up two cups. She proceeded to pour some of the sake for the shinobi. Crystal-clear, it flowed glamorously from the bottle, smooth and pure, reminding him of the divine waters of Fountainhead Palace. The nature of the liquid happened to pique Wolf's interest. Getting a closer look at the bottle, he realized exactly what he was being served.

"Dragonspring?" Wolf said, surprise filling his voice. He could recognize the drink anywhere; his father used to have it around all the time when he was young. "That's rather kind of you. Thank you," Wolf said as he graciously took the cup, "although, I'm not sure this is a drink intended for quenching one's thirst."

Emma laughed. "I know a couple of people who would take you up on that." Tilting the bottle over, more of the clear liquid flowed and Emma began pouring herself a drink of her own. "I think I'll have some as well. It's been quite a while since I've had top-shelf."

Wolf glanced down at his cup. In the past, he had shared a few libations numerous people—the Sculptor, his father, and even Isshin before—but never Emma. Frankly, he wasn't much of a drinker himself. He just never saw the appeal, disliking how it dulled senses which were important to him as a shinobi, but it was always interesting to see the way other's reacted to the intoxicating beverage. He looked on expectantly at Emma. Much to his astonishment, as soon as she'd finished pouring, she quickly downed her share of the drink like it was nothing. All the while, Wolf hadn't even touched his yet. The act was enough to bring something resembling warmth to Wolf's face.

"You downed that pretty fast," he commented, smiling slighty, as much as his usual demeanor would allow.

"Oh, my..." Emma said sheepishly, "It seems I did. Not what you expected?"

"Quite the opposite," Wolf admitted, causing Emma to laugh. "I'm guessing you're a heavy drinker, then?"

"I think heavy is putting it lightly. I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but seeing as I've spent so much time around Lord Isshin, I suppose it was inevitable for some of his habits to rub off on me. Though, as a doctor, I do have other purposes for sake besides being a vice."

"Oh?" Wolf inquired. "And those would be?"

"Hmm. Let's see... For starters, it can be used as an antiseptic in a pinch and it's also a nice way to help with pain."

"Really? Is that why you always offer me some when I come to you with injuries?"

Emma glanced at Wolf, exchanging a warm gaze with him. "I suppose you could say that's part of the reason, although I'm sure you already have a high tolerance for... physical pain. It's also a drink meant for sharing."

"Even in spite of my worst injuries, you've always manage to treat my wounds perfectly. You're very skilled. And... knowledgable, it appears." Wolf complimented.

"Thank you..." Emma hummed softly, a sparkle in her eyes. "I'd be worried if I wasn't competent by now. I've been treating injuries for quite a long time, after all. Ever since I was a child, actually."

"Is that so?" Wolf said, impressed. He emptied his cup of sake in one swig. "Learning to be a doctor at that age... That couldn't have been easy."

"Indeed, it wasn't," Emma replied. "But when I was young, I always wanted to be of use to my mentor, Master Dogen. I used to compete with my fellow disciples to treat patients. In those days, arrow and sword wounds were frightfully common."

"So it seems..."

Just then, as though a gust of troubling feelings had suddenly blown by, Emma murmured uncomfortably and abruptly turned silent. She tugged at the collar of her dress, seemingly distraught for a moment. The uneasy air kept her quiet as she thought about what she had witnessed earlier. Oh, how badly she wanted to bring it up and talk to him about it. It had been bugging her ever since.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked, noticing that something had given her pause.

"...It's nothing." Emma said. "I just lost my train of thought. As I was saying, sometimes shinobi would come for treatment as well. There was once... a rather difficult patient."

"Difficult in what way?" Wolf asked.

"He said very little. I didn't know where he was hurt or how much pain he was in... I had no information to go on. It was maddening."

"I can see how that might be."

Emma paused again, having expected something more from his response. She caught Wolf's eyes with her own. "...None of this sounds familiar to you?"

Looking at Emma, Wolf was beginning to feel cornered. "What are you suggesting?"

"Master Wolf..." Emma said to him, her eyes yearning for his. Her voice turned solemn, but her seriousness was tempered by a gentle compassion. "In the time that I've known you, I've seen you come and go with injuries that would kill any normal man. Despite this and more, you've always continued to fight for your master no matter the amount of obstacles against you. I've always thought it was quite noble of you to carry on the way you did, again and again, in service of Lord Kuro. In fact, I can't think of a time you ever complained. However, if I may be so bold as to say this... In all that time, I have never seen you do anything in service of yourself."

Wolf was shocked by her words, taken aback even as his eyes grazed the corner of his vision in deep consideration. No one had ever told him something like that before. Still, keeping his composure, Wolf maintained a steely look in his eye and turned to face the doctor. "I am a shinobi, Emma. It is my duty to serve... and my burden." he declared.

"I see..." Emma leaned in closer to Wolf, so close that their noses were nearly touching. "Well, _shinobi_... I just want you to know that, even if you don't think there's someone out there who cares for you..." Emma's voice trailed off as she realized what she was doing, "...there is..."

Wolf gasped in shock. "Emma..."

Blushing, Emma leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his. "Wolf..." she murmured softly. Invitingly. "I don't want you to feel alone..."

Wolf's voice hesitated. His face felt hot. On fire. Emma wrapped her hands around Wolf's neck, closing her eyes, pulling him down, and enveloping their lips in a tender, lingering kiss. Wolf, unsure how to react, had his confused hands hovering around her midriff and shrunk back in shock. He was stunned for a second, but then he did what seemed natural to him and pulled her body closer by the waist, pressing them both together into a passionate embrace. The kiss lasted a long time, and Wolf gave himself to it. He let all other thoughts leave his mind. Sometimes they were death. Sometimes murder. Sometimes betrayal. Suffering... and slaughter. Sometimes, he just needed to feel... something good. For one of the few times in his life, the moment was all that mattered to him right now. As a shinobi, he often lost track of time in the brief slips between life and death, between battle and blade, but all of that was nothing compared to this. No... This time... he felt at peace.

Wolf closed his eyes, his brow unfurrowing, finally at ease with the world. Emma's lips were soft and welcoming to his own. He lost himself in their warmth. Wolf hadn't expected this, but the feeling wasn't bad because of that. No, it was beyond anything he had ever experienced, cutting deeper than any previous sensation. Their mouths danced in accordance with each other, slow, feeling and savoring everything like the end of the world was almost upon them. Maybe it was. Their kiss was passionate. It was tender. It was everything to him all at once. An overwhelming sense of calm and comfort he had never felt before washed over him as though it were a wave, and he felt like he could sink deep into its waters and be there forever. He could... Because the universe seemed to have stopped completely.

After what had felt like an eternity, Emma pulled away, parting their lips ever so slightly. Wolf could still taste sweetness of her lips on his. Sweet like honey. He never knew he could desire to experience something again so much. All of his troubles seemed to have just melted away at Emma's touch. To his pleasure, Emma nuzzled against Wolf's neck. She let a smile of pure bliss work its way onto her lips before settling into his embrace with a heavy, langorous sigh. They clung tight to one another, silent for while, simply enjoying presence of another's warmth as they stood there.

"Wolf..." Emma said, breaking the silence.

Wolf picked his head up. "Hmmm?"

"Do me a favor and don't ever try and leave me like that again," she said, locking their eyes together with an unmistakable sternness. "I know how you feel. Even if you think it's the right decision, there are other ways to handle such things."

Wolf's eyes widened and his mouth went agape. "Y-you..."

"Yes..." Emma said, her tone dissipating into concern. "Please... promise me, Wolf."

Stunned, Wolf somehow managed to utter out an agreement. "I... promise."

"Good... I can rest soundly then." Emma said, content with his response. "Speaking of rest, we should probably be getting back to the temple. It's rather late."

"I agree."

"Wolf..." Emma said again, searching his expression. She suddenly realized something.

"Yes?"

Emma paused, unsure of how to go about this. "...You know there's just one bed."

"Yes..." he nodded, not understanding.

Wolf gazed back at her with those glowing yellow orbs of his. Suddenly, Emma blushed, and was, for some reason, unable to keep her eyes on Wolf's as her lips tied up, moving, but making no sound as though they were struggling to form the right words. A slight, bashful smile appeared on her face for brief moment as her gaze fell to his chest. Finally, she looked up at him and said something that stopped Wolf's heart.

"Are you comfortable sharing?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I gotta say that I had a blast writing this fic, but there's still one question left.**** To be continued...?**


End file.
